


Early Steve/Bucky Fic Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [26]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in June 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Early Steve/Bucky Fic Recs

Today, [Steve/Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/James%20%22Bucky%22%20Barnes*s*Steve%20Rogers/works) is one of the largest ship tags on AO3, with more than 50,000 fanworks, so it sometimes seems hard to believe that Steve/Bucky was once a rather small ship. As of April 1, 2014, a few days before the release of the film Captain America: The Winter Soldier, there were only about 1300 Steve/Bucky works on AO3. For this theme, we decided to celebrate the work of early Steve/Bucky fans and share our favorite Steve/Bucky fics published _before_ April 1, 2014.

### Early Steve/Bucky Fic Recs

 **Title:** A Gentle Thaw  
**Why:** A lovely AU where Steve never got the serum and Bucky returns home from the war  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/302116/>  
  
**Title:** Home of the Brave  
**Why:** It's a series! Based on comics, Steve comes back from an AU where Sharon killed their son and he's not doing great. Bucky finds him and they move in together!! It's sweet, Bucky is trying to be all nonchalant, but is insecure about what kind of relationship Steve wants :o  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/50668>  
  
**Title:** I've Been Careless with a Delicate Man  
**Why:** Great fic where Shield have the WS and they won't let Steve see him in medical because he's neither family nor partner... so Steve pushes his luck, twists the truth a tad when he sees that it will lead to him getting full access, and then keeps playing the boyfriend card once Bucky wakes... much to Bucky's delight but Steve is all the while thinking that Bucky is also pretending... cue angsty misunderstandings... a little heart break... and a HEA. 9k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144642>  
  
**Title:** make one dream come true (you only live twice)  
**Why:** The fic is no longer up on AO3 (I just discovered this right now :cry: ) but we still have the gorgeous podfic (posted in August of 2013). It delivers exactly what the summary says (martinis, tuxedos, fakeout makeout, a shark pit...). The Winter Soldier has a kill order for Tony Stark, and he very cleverly confronts and escapes Steve and his team time and again. Way up on my feel-good Stucky fics list.  
**Link:** [podfic] <https://archiveofourown.org/works/921882>  
  
**Title:** Our Broken Parts (Smashed on the Floor)  
**Why:** An alternate Winter Soldier storyline where Steve is asked to honeypot the Winter Soldier and reluctantly agrees, only to discover that it's Bucky  
**CW:** dubious consent due to identity issues  
**Link:**[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/799237](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799237)  
  
**Title:** Persistence of Memory  
**Why:** squeaking in the day before WS came out, another OT3 story where Bucky surrenders to SHIELD, recovers in custody in the Tower, and eventually climbs into bed with Steve and Natasha when his dreams get bad.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398052>  
  
**Title:** Run to Ground  
**Why:** Steve and Natasha road trip to find Bucky. OT3.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/438854>  
  
**Title:** A Saviour Came Your Way  
**Why:** Short and lovely, emotional , angsty, smutty snapshot post-Azzano, wherein Steve walks in on Bucky in the showers as he's taking care of business. 2k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/787011>  
  
**Title:** Slow Work  
**Why:** So, this is basically a comics fan's interpretation of how Bucky and Steve would find their way in the 21st century after Bucky was cleared of Hydra's influence. I started reading in March 2013, at which point it was still a WIP. It's one of those stories that address the fact that ~25 years of socialization don't vanish just because the rules are different now. It's a lovely read, and I still re-read it regularly.  
**Link:**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/538690/>  
  
**Title:** The Ties That Bind  
**Why:** My favorite a/b/o fic and a fun alternative version of the Winter Soldier storyline written before the film's release  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073725>  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
